Canary call
by Toshizoo
Summary: Hibari certainly didn't know in what Reborn could indulge himself when he was bored. Yaoi, RebornxHibari, adult form, short fic.


**Summary : The strongest hitman of the world is bored, deprived of sex by a women stealer named Lambo. Then he encounters the cloud guardian in the Vongola's undergound base and unexpected things happen...**

**Pairing : RebornxHibari Adult form, mention of D18 and RebornxLambo**

**Warnings : Yaoi, gay sex, bad language, violence, homophobia... **

**Disclaimer : i don't own any KHR character**

**A/N : Story in two or three parts. Writing in english is still new to me, you may find mistakes or weird things. I will probably write a sequel with D18. And by the way I m looking for a beta-reader.**

Chapter 1

He looked at the full ashtray, as he took a drag of his cigarette. Likely the tenth of the day. At this rate he would probably not last long. But he didn't care at all. One of the things he had the most missed when he had be turned into a baby was smoking. The thick smoke filling his chest, the bitter taste in his mouth, which then heated his throat. A wonder how he had managed to live so many years without cigarettes.

Recently, when he wasn't training his dear student or fighting, he spent his time enjoying tobacco or fucking beautiful women. He had nearly forgotten how sex felt good and didn't count anymore how many women he had bedded in a month.

As a well-known Casanova, no one could be surprised by his behavior. But for him, it much looked like he was making up for the time lost. Plus, somehow, he still feared turning once again into a baby

_It won't happen_, he knew it. The curse was lifted. Though, his mind didn't acknowledge that yet.

Therefore, he had let his outrageous old habits come back without giving a damn. Who would dare blame him after all ?

The sudden beep sounds interrupted his thought

Reborn pulled out his phone.

_Your girl (very cute by the way) has been kidnapped by Lambo. _

_Collonello._

_Ps : I won't lie. I had also planned to seduce her. But your cow was way to fast..._

Now he knew why his night had turned boring.

« Fucking cow stealing what's mine ».

_She will come back_, he thought with a devil aura. _They always do._

Shifting slightly on his chair, his fingers began to push on the dial pad. Usually, responding to the childish behavior of Limbo wasn't his thing. A waste of time. Indifference suited him better. But tonight he was in a bad mood because of the bovine (or rather because he needed sex) and he wanted him to clearly understand he was going to shoot him dead the next time he saw him.

He smiled slightly as an idea was forming in his mind. How he would enjoy looking at a bloody cow. Afterward he might sell parts of his ridiculous body to a butcher shop. And then he would have all the bovine family on his back. But who cared, as long as this stupid thing was dead.

Light wings flapping suddenly made him pause. He scanned quickly the room, searching for the disturbance and discovered a little yellow bird at the table's very end.

_Hibird ?_

The canary was hoping on the wood, uttering calls. A weirdness to consider to what kind of person he belonged. Now that he was thinking of it, he also possessed a pet. Leon, a nice chameleon (if we forgot the fact it could shift into weapons). He wondered where he had gone. Probably in some warm place.

Before he had time to guess why the bird was spacing on the kitchen table, he suddenly noticed a new disturbance under the door's frame. The so-called scariest and coldest man in Nanimori, known as the Vongola cloud guardian.

« Where is the boss ? » He asked bluntly, not even bothering with politesse.

Reborn put back his cigarette on the ashtray. « Where do you think a twenty-four man is on friday night ? »

« Just tell-me where he is, Akanbou »

He glowered at him, looking for the first time at the asian-like face of Hibari. Despite his adult appearance, far from being an infant, the guy kept referring to him as the Baby. He wasn't especially offended, just annoyed by the fact he dared disrespect him, even knowing he was the strongest hitman of the world.

_A kid so full of himself_.

He suddenly grabbed the yellow pet, as an act of revenge, and saw Hibari stiffened. Someone else would already have protested, but he continued to show a blank face, and told him cautiously, after a short silence : « I have important information ».

« Don't bother kid » the hitman whispered, as he returned his attention on the cellphone. « Put the report here or whatever it is. I will give it to Tsuna-kun tomorrow. I'm sure you know no one enjoy being disturbed when they party. Most of all with serious matters ».

He pushed the send button, having finally finished his nice death threat message. Surely the cow will take a fly the day after, as the coward he turned out to be. The abrupt loud slam papers hitting the table made him want to smile with satisfaction.

_Seems like i have really found his Achilles's hill. He won't leave without his pet_.

« What a nice pet you have » He commented, stroking the canary with his thumb. « How old is he ? »

« Eleven years old ».

« Only a few years left. What a loss it will be for you ».

He shifted his gaze to the young man, who was staring with attention at his hand circling Hibird.

« Did you see any woman standing alone in the area ? »

« No ».

_I guess my date has bad taste, since she decided to stay with the bovine._

Reborn picked his cigarette up again and lead it to his mouth, taking a deep drag on it. Hibrid began to squirm, finally tired to be prisoner of the hitman. He didn't grant his wish unfortunately and let instead a daring glance on the cloud's guardian.

In his sixteen years old version, he would surely already have broken his neck. But this one had drastically changed from a choleric kid to a well-composed being. He looked like an insensitive person, always wearing a blank face and acting as if nothing concerned him. Detachment and self control, that Reborn acknowledged. Despite the development of his personality, he still couldn't be mistaken by the sight of one fist slightly clenched.

Of course, the kid was angry, but his maturity seemed to refrain him to use his bad mouth or his fists. He just waited patiently the game came to an end, his cat-eyes-like on his feminine face watching attentively the canary.

_Feminine ?_ Where did that come from ?

Reborn frowned. Frowned at his slender body, under the average height of the vongola's men, but still taller than women. A kind of androgynous form with a cute small nose on his face. _Of course_, he thought disgustingly, _it's because of the dark secrets i know about him._

He had thought one time with the cow had been enough. A mistake he wouldn't repeat considering that Lambo had been infected by a lovesick behavior afterward. But this one certainly didn't possess a heart. And he really needed sex.

_A hole is a hole._

_I'm going to fuck him._

The minute the idea jumped into his head, his hand freed the yellow canary who immediately flied till the shoulder of Hibari. Then, he headed to the door and Reborn couldn't help but leer at his backside.

« Is it true you like take it up the ass ? »

**I think hibari may bite him to death soon !**

**Thanks for reading. If you don't mind, review.**


End file.
